pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Unicestwienie
Unicestwienie-''' ósmy odcinek serialu Warsaw Penguin Company, stworzony przez:Marta the WriterDyskusjaWkład , Julka Flawiusza i HUSSARYA . Jest to debiut Flawiana. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka Louis i Łysy postanawiają odpocząć i wybrać się na wycieczkę w góry. Wybór pada na Giewont. Wyruszają na niego sami, bez kumpli dresiarza (Rudy dostał wezwanie do wojska, Hiro ma dość gór w swojej ojczyźnie, Mistrzowi się nie chciało). Gdy po wielogodzinnej wędrówce docierają na szczyt, rozpętuje się burza. Ponieważ deszcz leje strumieniami i walą pioruny, Louis i Łysy są zmuszeni znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Po chwili docierają do górskiej groty, jednak wejścia do niej strzeże dość porządnie wyglądająca brama. W takich sytuacjach bardzo pomocna okazuje się Nokia 3310. Po rozwaleniu bramy jednym uderzeniem, bohaterowie ruszają w głąb jaskini. Ta wygląda dość specyficznie - jest nienaturalnie duża, a pośrodku stoi komputer. Nie mają jednak czasu na podziwianie widoków, ponieważ nagle w ich stronę pomknął pocisk niewątpliwie niemieckiej produkcji. Uchylają się przed nim w ostatniej chwili, ale teraz rozpoczyna się prawdziwy ostrzał. Jajcarz i dresiarz cudem umykają przed nie wiadomo skąd wystrzeliwanymi kulami. W końcu ostrzał zostaje przerwany, a Łysy dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystkim steruje ten wielki komputer stojący pośrodku. Niespodziewanie na kumpli spada od góry krata. Niestety teraz nawet Nokia jest bezsilna- dres wali w nią bez skutku. Tym razem pomocny okazuje się Louimens (Nokii użyć nie mogli, bo akurat bateria padła)- podłączają się nim do kumputera, Łysy łamie kod i klatka zostaje wciągnięta z powrotem do góry. Po męczącej przeprawie z laserami i dronami bohaterowie ruszają dalej, nagle obaj poślizgnęli się na śliskim podłożu. Spadliby w przepaść i roztrzaskaliby się na kawałki, gdyby nie to, że ktoś ich przytrzymał. Łysy i Louis podnoszą wzrok na swojego wybawcę, ale nagle dresiarz i pingwin, który ich uratował, spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. "Flawian!"- wykrzyknął Łysy. "Łysy!"- wrzasnął ten drugi, i już bez dalszych wstępów zaczęli się bić. Flawian pchał mieczem, a Łysy okładał go bejsbolem. Louis usiłuje się dowiedzieć, o co biega. Z urywanych krzyków dowiaduje się, że chodzi o jakieś porachunki z przeszłości, ale nie może się dowiedzieć, o co konkretnie chodzi. Jajcarz usiłuje uspokoić walczących panów- niestety na próżno. Co innego z armią pingwinich najemników, która nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się w grocie. Łysy chciał stanąć do walki, ale Louis wiedział, że to byłoby samobójstwo- tamtych było około pięćdziesięciu- i zaczęli we trójkę uciekać. Niestety zostają schwytani, a najemnicy każą im iść ze sobą. Ponieważ skrzydła mają związane, Flawian i Łysy mogą jedynie obrzucać się wyzwiskami- i korzystają z tej możliwości. Louis ucisza ich nieładnymi słowami i pyta Flawiana, skąd się tutaj wziął. Ten rozpoczyna opowieść, z której wynika, że został wysłany przez Centralę na Sumatrę do oddziału Skippera, jako nowy członek oddziału. Skipper przyjął go, i jako pierwszą misję zlecił zobaczenie, co dzieje się u jego podwładnych w Polsce. Flawian wyruszył do kraju i śledził Louisa i Łysego, jednak widział ich tylko z daleka i dlatego nie poznał twarzy swojego przeciwnika. Po kilku dniach pobytu dowiedział się, że jego brat- a zarazem najgorszy wróg- planuje zniszczyć Polskę (czyli ojczyznę Flawiana), aby się na nim zemścić, a użyje do tego japońskiej broni zgromadzonej w grocie Giewontu przez Hirohito w czasie II wojny światowej. Louis zapytał: "A jak ma na imię twój zły brat?". Akurat doszli do celu- dużej komory skalnej, w której znajdowało się jeszcze więcej najemników, a na podwyższeniu pingwin podobny do Flawiana, jednak o nieco bardziej płaskiej głowie i dużych okularach. Flawian odpowiada: "Jowian". Jowian powtarza im swój plan, który usłyszeli wcześniej od Flawiana, przez chwilę droczy się z bratem, a potem wraz ze swoimi najemnikami uzbrojonymi po zęby w japońską broń idzie unicestwiać Polskę. Pilnowanie trójki pingwinów zleca swojemu zastępcy o imieniu Jerzy. Louis, widząc, że mają do czynienia z nadętym bubkiem, puszcza oko do Flawiana, a potem zaczyna zarzucać Jerzemu, że jest tchórzem, który daje się sterować Jowianowi, i dodaje, że lepiej by zrobił, pomagając trójce komandosów uciec. Jerzy rzuca ciętą ripostę, a Louis zaczyna go obrażać. Rozwścieczony Jerzy podchodzi do jajcarza, aby dać mu w dziób, a Louis wyciąga skrzydła zza siebie i z całej siły przywala Jerzemu w szczękę (więzy krępujące mu skrzydła po kryjomu przeciął mu Flawian swym mieczem- Jowian nie kazał pozbawić swego brata broni, bo był pewien, że może ufać Jerzemu). Zastępca Jowiana pada nieprzytomny na ziemię, a Szkot rozwiązuje Łysego i Flawiana. Słyszą terkot helikopterów- to Jowian z najemnikami odlatuje ze szczytu. Natychmiast przedzierają się z powrotem do wejścia od groty, i w ostatniej chwili chwytają się podwozia jednego z helikopterów, a potem przez okno włażą do środka. Jowian zachowuje przytomność umysłu i każe podwładnym zabić Louisa, Flawiana i Łysego. To jednak nie idzie im tak łatwo. Jedna czwarta najemników po krótkiej walce zostaje wyrzucona przez okno, a Flawian przystępuje do ostatecznej rozgrywki z bratem. W pewnym momencie wali go mieczem tak mocno, że Jowian przodem ciała leci na ścianę. Przy tym pękły mu jednak okulary, a stojącemu najbliżej Flawianowi wbiły się kawałki szkieł do oka. Młody pingwin zostaje tym na chwilę zaślepiony, a Jowian korzysta z okazji i wypycha go przez okno, by za chwilę uczynić to z Louisem i Łysym. Przelatywali akurat nad Zakopanem, więc trójka pingwinów wylądowała na szczęście z fontannie stojącej na Krupówkach i nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń. Wiedząc, że Jowian kieruje się na Warszawę, Łysy dzwoni do swego oddziału, żeby uporał się z wrogiem, a on tymczasem znajdzie jakiś środek transportu i dostanie się do stolicy. Po chwili Flawian, Łysy i Louis przejmują jedną z taksówek (czytaj: ogłuszają kierowcę) i ruszają w drogę. Po kilku godzinach docierają do Warszawy. Widok miasta jest zatrważający: połowa samochodów i część kawiarni jest obrócona w pył, kumple Łysego leżą pokonani, a na ogromnym telebimie ukazuje się twarz Jowiana, który oznajmia mieszkańcom Warszawy, że zaraz unicestwi miasto. Łysy zaczyna prawie płakać, bo już wszystko stracone. Flawian jedynie obserwuje to ze skwaszoną miną. Nagle na telebimie koło Jowiana pojawia się... Wichajster, który akurat był odwiedzić Louisa. Najemnicy wroga nie walczyli z nim, sądząc, że taki głupek niewiele im zaszkodzi. Wichajster opowiada Jowianowi jednego ze swoich dennych sucharów. Ten nakazuje zabić żartownisia, ale Wichajster, widząc nacierających na niego żołnierzy, postanawia się bronić. Niestety jedynym, co ma przy sobie, jest długopis. Licząc na łut szczęścia, rzuca nim w kierunku Jowiana. Ponieważ ten nie ma już na sobie okularów, przybór do pisania wbija mu się do oka. Korzystając z okazji, Łysy ogłusza wroga bejsbolem, Louis wali go ciosem kick-boxingowym, a Flawian za pomocą miecza. Przeskok czasowy. Wszystko zniszczone zostało naprawione, a wszyscy siedzą w odrestaurowanej bazie oddziału. Łysy i Flawian zadecydowali, że na TĘ JEDNĄ NOC zakopują topór wojenny, żeby napić się za ojczyznę, ale od przyszłego ranka nie ma zmiłuj. Wichajster, zadowolony, że pomógł w pokonaniu Jowiana i że znajduje się w centrum uwagi, opowiada suchara: " Czemu żółw jest smutny? Nie wiecie? Hahaha, a ja wiem! Żółw jest smutny, bo... ale wiecie czy nie? Dlatego, że się powoli rusza. Ale wy na serio nie kumacie, o co biega? Biega... ale mi lapsus słowny wyszedł, hihihi! A więc chodzi o to, że kiedy się ruszamy, wydzielają się nam endorfiny, czyli hormony szczęścia. Hahahaha! Dlaczego nikt się nie śmieje?" Odcinek kończy się facepalmem wykonanym przez wszystkich zgromadzonych. Cytaty *'''Louis: (widząc, jak Łysy próbuje bezskutecznie rozwalić klatkę): Spokojnie, chłopczyku, bo jeszcze sobie obudowę roz*biesz! *'Jowian': (Patrząc na swojego brata) Flawek, co ty tu robisz? Mama się denerwuje! Nie po to opuszczałem grupę żebyś pałętał się sam po tajnych bazach z drugiej wojny światowej! *'Flawian': (obserwując tyradę Jowiana na telebimie i patrząc na Łysego) No cóż, nie lubiłem nigdy tego miasta. Żadna strata, nieprawdaż kędzierzawy? : '''Łysy: '''Zostały ci jeszcze trzy sekundy życia... Raz... (strzela ze składaka) Kategoria:Warsaw Penguin Company Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Julius Flavius